fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-12789385-20151225025427/@comment-4786757-20151225050430
Happy Holidays Steffan! :) Hope all is well in your life and we see more of you again soon! :) Lol thanks for revieweing! See... it's not that Josh is changing FOR Sophia, more like since he met her ... He's slowly been growing and changing for the better. It's why he even says in that scene with Alietta, if the succubus had come onto him 6 months earlier, he would not have refused. It would have been the perfect deal for him. But nowadays, he's very much content with Sophia and doesn't need the offer that Alietta gave. He's just not that guy anymore (lol yay character development! :P) Ah, Tamie... quite the hot scene no? Well, I can confirm that by the end of this episode, there was a Tamie reunion! But will that last? ;) That remains to be seen! You really are Taimon's biggest supporter and no worries I get what you mean! Lol I fangirl all the time. There's no judgement here! I think that when Umayer broke up Taimon so soon after they had started getting closer, it was not only a nice contrast to Jophia(who because of Sophia putting the ghost of "Eric" away in her past, where it belongs have grown stronger) but it needed to happen to have these two characters grow individually before they are able to start anything serious. Do you get what I mean? All in all, it's pretty obvious, that while it might ackward for them two(Tara and Daimon) right now the spark that started it all is still theres (as is the sexual tension :P). Maybe (or Maybe not) Elliot coming into the picture will be the push Daimon needs? Interesting tidbit no? That Daimon is willing to protect the kitsune with his life! :P Is he the major character death? We definately are keeping our options opened and it could really be anybody. ;) Lmao, you and me both! Haha he really is the perfect package. I think his achilles heel is Kiera. His "ghost" from which he refuses to move on from. Speaking of Daimon how did you like the Daphia scene? Ah, yes there was a bit of Jophia angst was there not? Needed to spice things up and it felt organic to have this in this particular episode. He just feels like he hit the jackpot with Sophia and is afraid of loosing her you know? So it's understandable where he's coming from. He honestly just needed time alone to decompress and take it all in. It can get a bit "much". I can promise that Eric being fully in the story now (as opposed to glimpses here and there) means that things will continue to be a bit bumpy. Especially with that revelation that Josh isn't the only Frazer to have across Sophia. :P How do you feel about that revelation regarding Daryl? You can thank Erik for those Drunk Tara moments. I may have come up with the idea that Sienna and Tara should have a girl's night out but it was all him writing those scenes. I do have to agree with you there and say that there indeed fantastic and downright hilarious! :) Are you dying to find out what went down between Josh and Sienna yet or nah? Idk if it's come across in the episodes, but there's definately more to the story than what Josh and Sienna have thus said about the subject. Sienna really is coming of her bitchy exterior, while I do believe that a good relationship with Sophia is still a long way's to go... it doesn't mean he can't genuienly make bonds of her own. :P I am glad you are liking her and Bella more for sure! :)